Episode:The Old College Try
|image = |caption = Al and Peg meet Bud at his new dorm, which he has to move out of due to their spending his grant money, in "Old College Try", in Season 7 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 7 |episode = 11 |overall = 142 |network = FOX |production = 7.11 |imdb = tt0642410 |guests = Leslie Ryan Stan Chandler Tim Maculan Jennifer Pusheck Michael Mitz Richard Mayer Alex McLeod Sabryn Genet |taping = November 20, 1992 |airdate = December 13, 1992 |writers = Dianne Burroughs, Joey Gutierrez & P. Sharon |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Death of a Shoe Salesman" |next = "Christmas" }}The Old College Try was the 11th episode of Season 7 of Married... with Children that aired on FOX on December 13, 1992, also the 142nd overall episode in the series. The episode, directed by Gerry Cohen, was written by Diane Burroughs, Joey Gutierrez and P. Sharon. Synopsis Bud receives a $25,000 grant for college and prepares to move out. Al and Peggy discover the money, and believing it to be a bank error in their favor, immediately withdraw it from the account and spend it as fast as they can. Storyline Thanks to a college grant of $25,000, Bud is ready to leave home and start the good life at college, until Al and Peggy discover the money. Being the selfish petty criminals they are, they grant the money for themselves, and go on a wild spending spree in just one day that leaves Bud with zero, which forces him to have to move back home. Guest stars/Recurring cast ;Cast regulars : *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck as Buck Bundy *Shane Sweet as Seven Guest starring *Leslie Ryan as Julie *Stan Chandler as Bank Nerd #1 *Tim Maculan as Bank Nerd #2 *Jennifer Pusheck as Toni *Michael Mitz as Bank Teller *Richard Mayer as Old Man *Alex McLeod as Coed #1 *Sabryn Genet as Coed #2 *Chi Muoi Lo as Troy Chen (uncredited) *Melissa Vinicor as Coed #3 (uncredited) Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the saying "To give it the old college try", meaning to put vigorous effort into something. It is also a reference to the fact that Bud is now starting college. *Alex McLeod, who plays one of Bud's dormmates, would later reaapear on MWC as Carrie Pease in the season 11 episode'' "No Pot To Pease In"'' *Bud starts growing a beard in this episode, though his beard doesn't become more noticeable until a few episodes later in "It Doesn't Get Any Better Than This" and kept it till the end of the series. *As Jefferson and Marcy are headed into the bank vault together, Jefferson very quickly and very subtley pats the woman's rear end who is standing at the counter near the entrance. *Marcy makes a reference to the 1991 thriller film Basic Instinct and reenacts the scene where the female lead crosses and uncrosses her legs for a group of detectives interviewing her. *Bud makes a reference to the 1987 action film Leathal Weapon *On the wall near Bud's dorm is a poster for a sororiety called "Alpha Finna Gyna" *Al mentions that Bud was featured on America's Most Wanted, a television show that profiled wanted criminals and reenacmaents of their crimes, before asking its viewers to call in if they had more information. It ran on FOX from 1988 to 2012 Goofs *When Al spits up the mashed potatoes. the potatoes land down towards his lap and the floor and some of it is still on his lip as he laughs. After Kelly asks about the new appliances, the camera cuts back to Al. HIs lip is now clean and the potatoes are smeared on the right side of his vest of his suit vest. After Al gets up to talk to Bud, the potatoes are now smeared on both sides of his vest by the button. *The degree of damage to the big screen TV Kelly broke differs between shots. When Kelly first breaks it, the left side of the TV screen is still intact. When Buck comes in, the left is completely damaged. When Seven walks upstairs with his date, the left side is intact again. When Al takes Bud to the couch, the left side is compltely damaged again. When Bud gets up from the couch to tell them he's moving out that night, the screen is intact again. Finally, after Peg tells Bud to wash his chin and he heads upstairs, the left side is completely damaged again. *Al gave the teller a quarter and asked for 5 cents back resulting in a deposit of 20 cents. Peggy states that with one deposit, Al just doubled the amount in their savings account. This implies that the amount in the account is now 40 cents (plus the 25,000 that had unwittingly been deposited by Bud). However, when they look at the receipt the balance shows 25,050 not 25,040. *After being kicked out of the dorm, Bud is using Seven to batter down the locked front door. As the door falls, the arm of a crew member in a blue long sleeve shirt can be briefly seen pushing the door down near the door knob. *The studio lights can seen seen reflecting off of Seven's football helmet after knocking the front door down. Category:Season 7 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes